


A Burden Shared

by MoF10



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU - Link Experiences Game Overs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Champions Live, Gen, Non-mute Link, Story Starts at Vah Ruta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoF10/pseuds/MoF10
Summary: To Destroy Ganon and Save Hyrule, no matter the cost. That is what drives Link forward in his quest. But what of Link, the person behind the visage of the Champion of Hyrule?Join Link as he meets friends old and new, and learns that he may be more than just Hyrule's Saviour.





	1. Vah Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story. This is something that I've been thinking about for a while, so I decided to play around with the idea of Link being aware of the game overs.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Had it been too much to ask of Link, to _Destroy Ganon_ and _Save Hyrule?_ Who could place that burden wholly on his shoulders, especially while he knew less than nothing about himself and his surroundings? Not Zelda, clearly. Although she likely had no choice. Any reasonable human being would have buckled, cried, _ran away_ . Something akin to trying to escape. But not Link. Somehow, he had managed to push through all the trials that Zelda and Hylia had demanded of him, beyond where anyone else would not have been criticized for giving up. It could have been concluded that Link was not a reasonable human being. In fact, it wouldn’t have been incorrect to say that Link was an _unreasonable_ human being, in the best sense of the word.

At least, that was what Sidon, Prince of the Zora, was thinking as he admired the Hylian Champion arcing arrows into Vah Ruta’s generators with complete precision. Every time Link would scale a waterfall, the telltale explosion of a generator would follow not a breath later. The Champion would land with a _splash_ not long after, ready to grab ahold of Sidon’s shoulders and go at it all over again. For a brief moment, Sidon wondered how Link managed to exceed all expectations before taking off like an arrow in the water, with Link holding on and ready to fight again.

What Sidon didn’t know, or rather _couldn’t_ know, was that Link _wasn’t_ succeeding. Far more times than he could have counted, he had _failed_ . Countless times, he had missed those crucial shots, fallen to his death, gotten battered by the blocks of ice. He had _failed_ . If Sidon had known, maybe he would have seen the expression in Link’s eyes not as determination, but something else entirely. Perhaps he would have realised sooner that every ounce of praise that he heaped upon him was resulting in the _opposite_ effect that he had intended.

But Sidon didn’t. So once Vah Ruta fell, Sidon naturally shared his optimism with the Hero as he swam towards the entrance.

“Well Link, here we are. Looks like this is where the real work starts.” Sidon took a breath as he heaved Link onto the platform.

“Best of luck. I’ll see you back at Zora’s domain. I believe in you!” He said as Link looked back with an unreadable expression. Sidon would have added more, but Vah Ruta chose that moment to begin lifting, cutting off any further conversation.

As he swam away, Sidon couldn’t help but wonder how the Champion remained so stoic. This was something to celebrate, was it not? He had defied all odds and managed to get inside the divine beast! Contrary to his expectations, it seemed that Sidon had to cheer for the both of them. Now, it wasn’t terribly out of character for the Champion, resolute in the face of danger. But Sidon had expected something more. Even the most pessimistic person would find this at least somewhat worth celebrating. It ate at Sidon. It gave him the inkling that the Hero was carrying a burden far beyond what he had known

He had seen it earlier when Link had come back bearing the necessary shock arrows from Shatterback Point. Sidon had tried to encourage Link, as he believed that the Hero deserved it. But again, he was met with almost… nothing. He would have to ask the Hero when he had a chance. It wouldn’t do to have a friend in distress, would it?

\-----------------

Link was in distress. How many times had he been drowned by that blasted water puzzle? Six, seven? He didn’t bother keeping count. It was rather depressing to keep track of, after all.

Drowning was always the worst. Even if Link woke up on the nearest shore right afterwards, fit as a feather (sans a heart). The feeling of liquid filling his lungs as he uselessly grabbed for any ledge, any reprieve, was _not_ something that he liked repeating. At least after this terminal, he could activate the main terminal.

After a bit more fumbling around in the water, (and a few choice words for the pair of water-driven gears), Link managed to get the final terminal in Vah Ruta activated. Thankfully, he had sustained only a few minor injuries fighting the mini-guardians that were scattered around within the divine beast. As he approached the main terminal room, Mipha issued a quick warning to not underestimate Ganon. Though he appreciated the sentiment, Link already knew firsthand what Ganon could do.

Link tightened his grip on his sword, raising the Slate to the main terminal, just in time to be knocked back into the ankle high water by the cursed creation of Ganon, Waterblight. Pushing himself up, Link sighed and got to his feet. It was time to fight. The battle started, and then immediately ended. Waterblight immediately ran Link through with its blade, staining the once stagnant water with red. He didn’t even have time to cry out before darkness claimed him.

Link found himself in the room again, watching Waterblight rise from the main terminal. He sighed again, already resigned to see the battle through.

 _“Be careful, Link.”_ Filled his ears. At least there was someone else here on his side, even if she was long gone.

\----------------

Quite a few cuts, broken bones, and stab wounds later, Waterblight slowly faded to dust with a death cry that would have sent chills down even a Lynel’s spine. Link breathed a sigh of relief, carefully manoeuvering his aching body to the main terminal. As Link carried himself to the main terminal, Mipha appeared, bathed in a green aura. After a moment, the aura faded, leaving just Mipha, somehow whole and _here_. Perhaps he should have been surprised, Zelda certainly would have been shedding tears, but he would have rather been out of Vah Ruta after that battle. (The Blight getting to control the water level was _completely_ unfair. It had resulted in more than a few slip-ups and resets.) Not that he wasn’t happy to see Mipha, but he would have been happier had he not been afflicted with several wounds.

“Link…” She began. Her face was caught somewhere between deep joy and the depths of sorrow. Link looked at her with hesitant familiarity. There was something stirring in his mind, yes. But were they lost memories, or just feelings left by the wayside 100 years ago? At the very least, he recognized Mipha as a friend.

“So many times… You died. For me.” The ex-dead Zora Princess continued. Link’s breath stuck in his throat, she had _known?_ The shock must have been evident on his face, as Mipha went on.

“Perhaps it was because I was hovering in the place between life and death, but I could see, _feel_ , every time your spirit left your body, only to return and reset moments later. Link...” Her words turned more choked as she threw herself into a hug around the shorter Hylian. Link groaned. He hadn’t come away from his victory unscathed. A few bruises and stab wounds complained at the sudden contact.

“I-if only I hadn’t- Oh! I apologize, Link... Here, let me heal you.” The soft glow of Mipha’s familiar healing magic spread through Link, granting him mercy from the pain. Perhaps it should have been more a surprise that her spirit was not exhausted after a century, but Link was appreciative nonetheless.

“This burden that we’ve placed upon you… It seems too much to bear. Dying again and again in the name of saving Hyrule. ” Mipha began.

“It’s okay. I’ve gotten used to it.” Link replied.

“It’s not something you should be used to!” Mipha snapped, then sighed.

“I don’t mean to be rude. Link… we champions may have suffered for a hundred years, but all of us have only had to taste the pain of death once.” Link looked at her. It wasn’t as if he was _searching_ for death. It was simply a side effect of his quest to save Hyrule. Mipha opened her mouth as if to say more, but changed her mind.

“...Let’s get out of here. I’ve had enough of Vah Ruta for today. And besides, Sidon’s probably fretting over me.” Mipha piqued at the mention of her younger brother, and the thought of Sidon practically bouncing with nervousness helped him forget the more troubling aspects of being the Champion of Hyrule reborn. The Prince could be adorable, after all.

“Before we leave Vah Ruta, let me share something with you. I haven’t much use for this in the past 100 years, and since it may ease your burden… I would like you to have it. It’s called Mipha’s Grace.” Link made to decline, but Mipha made it clear that she would not be allowing any denials as she passed the spirit orb to Link. It immediately brought a change within him, and he felt.. energized.

It also felt warm and fuzzy, for lack of a better term. Something stirred within him, making Link pause. His gaze was drawn to Mipha. While Link may have never returned Mipha’s feelings of love, he found himself remembering friendship and camaraderie that they had shared over a century ago. Since the slumber had rendered most of his memories lost, it was pleasant to be able to regard a familiar face. It put a smile on his face.

“He’s waiting for us at the dock.” Drew Mipha’s attention. Link's look was a wordless query.

A silent nod was Mipha's answer, as she whisked both of them away in an orb of light.

\--------------

For Prince Sidon, getting Link aboard Vah Ruta had expended more of his energy than he had expected. This fatigue had led to him leaning against the reservoir wall, eventually slipping into a nap. He dreamt of a certain Hylian, fighting the battle of his life within Hyrule Castle.

So naturally, he thought he was dreaming when he awoke, noticing said Hylian poking his cheek.

“Link..? Weren’t you...” Shaking the fugue away from his nap, Sidon started. There was a familiar looking Zora next to Link, but… could it be?

“Mipha?!” Sidon jumped to his feet.

Link stepped back with a smile, allowing Sidon to embrace Mipha fully. He tightly clung to her, feeling every inch of her head and face, as if she would disappear once more if he let go.

“I must confess, I do not have many memories of you, but my heart is crying out in joy!” Sidon spoke as he lifted Mipha off the ground. Link failed to suppress a chuckle. Sidon was still the taller of the two siblings.

“But I do remember a bond that I thought long lost. Please, tell me that you are not an illusion?” Sidon added, half-joking in tone, in spite of the tears threatening to fall down his face.

“Of course not! Do you take me for a magician, Brother?” Mipha replied, laughing in his arms. It occurred to Link that this was likely the first time Mipha had reason to laugh without trepidation, to smile without anxiety, for the first time in a hundred years.

A smile began sneaking its way onto Link’s face, and it felt almost foreign. Perhaps the muscles had atrophied after almost a century. Unused during his dreamless slumber and hardened by the taste repeated death. Nevertheless, hearing Mipha’s laugh and Sidon’s boisterous voice seemed to loosen those muscles, and in spite of all on his shoulders, he smiled, feeling as if they were as light as a feather.

 


	2. An Afternoon Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Mipha share tea.

One hundred years. Thirty-five thousand moons. That was how long Mipha had been gone, snatched away by Ganon and tucked away within the confines of her beast. How many of those moons had been spent in contemplation of Mipha’s statue? How many starry skies had been spent considering what he had left _unsaid?_

Sidon chuckled at the thought. All those nights spent in consideration of his words, yet he could not find any of them.

Mipha sat across a traditional Zora luminous stone table from him, sipping a cup of tea. Truthfully, Sidon still half believed that every time he hugged her he would phase through her like a rock through water, but every time she remained. Solid and _real_ as could be.

The first day had been _chaos_. Well, chaos among the elders. Many of the Zora around the domain were similar to Sidon, too young to have many memories of Mipha aside from the impressions that their parents bore upon them. So while many welcomed her back, few knew more than her name.

But now, all the excitement had died down (relatively). Sidon insisted Link stay at least a night to rest, but come morning Link had left to tame another Divine Beast, leaving a note with the promise to return and regale Sidon with the next story. Mipha had blushed upon noticing that Link had kept the Zora armour, but had said nothing. It had been a week since then.

“I hope Link is doing alright.”Sidon said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. “He’s pushing himself to the limit, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he always did like to do that. More times than I can count, I had to heal some minor wounds after he chose to exhaust himself fighting or training.” Mipha replied. The memories seemed to leave a sweet taste on her tongue, more than the honeyed tea. A small smile took hold of her as she took another sip.

Another silence settled after that. For a few brief moments, all that filled the air were the quiet sips of tea. It was strange, Sidon felt like he had much to say, but his actions had already left nothing unsaid. A hug that broadcast _‘I love you’._ Fretting over her that said _‘I missed you’_. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t said those words out loud, he had said them quite a few times as they were walking back from Vah Ruta. But after that? He had imagined that there would be much more to say. There was a century of conversations that had been ripped away and swallowed by the night, yet Sidon found himself with nothing to tell her.

“He was burdened beyond belief.” Mipha said, setting down her tea. The smile had ebbed away, being replaced with a serious look.

“He still is, isn’t he? Saving Hyrule is not a light burden to carry.” Sidon replied. He continued after a short pause.

“I cannot imagine surviving the way he has, thrust upon this quest with nothing more than his name and a slate.”

“In some ways, I doubt he has.” Mipha said.

“Yes. I doubt that much of his previous self remains. All the memories he has are the ones that have come to him, and I’ve only witnessed one. I must confess, I don’t really remember much about the Champion before the calamity. I was still freshly spawned back then..” Sidon said.

“I believe that he is still the Link I knew and loved. All that I have seen reminds me of him before... “ Mipha paused. A phantom pain had spread in her chest. While her physical body was long healed, it was as if her spirit still believed her afflicted with the blight. _Before we all lost each other_ was left unsaid.

“Don’t feel like you have to push yourself, sister!” Sidon attempted to soothe Mipha. Mipha waved it off.

“No, Link may have been burdened before with slaying the calamity, but I do not doubt that he is doubly or triply so now. He is carrying a weight that neither of us can imagine or comprehend.” Mipha said, looking down into her tea. Her wandering hands had found the cup once more.

“Is that so? I _do_ suppose he feels that he must slay Ganon, at all costs.” Sidon guessed. Mipha suddenly took a sip of tea.

“He has given his life.” Mipha whispered down into her cup, eyes suddenly dams that may burst at any moment.

“Yes. All those years ago, he died, didn’t he? It was only a miracle that brought him back.” Sidon said. The mood had suddenly turned sombre. The birds had paused chirping; one may have assumed that they took a break out of respect for Hyrule’s Champion.

“It is a small mercy granted that I was trapped in spirit in Ruta by that point. I was still infatuated with Link back then. Doubtless, I would have fallen into the pits of despair had I seen it.” Mipha added. She had regathered her wits and set the cup back down. Her eyes were still glassy, but the dam no longer threatened to burst.

“You aren’t infatuated now? I thought that the Hylians say _‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’_.” Sidon replied.

“No. Even back then, I think some small part of me knew that Link’s heart was meant for another. Still, I believed that I might sway him by forging that armour.” Mipha took a breath.

“Honestly, I still care for him, but now more as a long lost member of my family, rather than love. A century trapped as a spirit within Ruta allowed me to reconsider Link. Although it did not lead to a deeper love, but more a chance to confront what was likely obvious to anyone who knew Link well. Does that make sense?” Mipha asked, looking up at Sidon.

“Yes. It does.” Sidon confirmed.

“May I ask, what was being trapped for a century like? I hope that you were not suffering.” Sidon took a chance to ask what he had been wondering for that century.

“It is… difficult to describe. Imagine it as having to hold on to yourself, because the blight that had overtaken it consistently tried to overtake _me_ , as well.” Mipha answered, pausing before adding:

“In reality, it was nothing compared to what Link must do. I have only had to taste Death’s scythe once, after all.” Mipha finished. She rubbed at her abdomen again. The wound that should have killed her left an ugly scar. It was an act of Hylia that she had been spared Death’s permanent embrace, and allowed to heal over a century, much like Link had.

“What do you mean? You and Link have only died once, haven’t you?” Sidon piqued.

“I believe that that is something the Champion must tell you. It would be… imprudent of me to reveal it before he does himself.” Mipha said with a surety that allowed no argument.

“I don’t understand. I… will have to ask him, when he is ready, of course.” Sidon said. Although he already had an inkling of what Mipha was withholding. None of them made him feel particularly _good_ about hearing it from the Hero himself.

“Link cares for you. I doubt it will be long before you come to an understanding of what I mean.” Mipha said. Link’s demeanour around Sidon had not gone unnoticed by her, after all. He seemed… happier when Sidon was around.

A century had passed, but Link seemed to be like a rock against a river, still standing strong as the ebb and flow tried to wash him away. Mipha had always admired that about him and was truly happy to see that Link was still very strong in that regard.

“I care for him too. Perhaps past sentimentality.” Sidon’s statement blasted Mipha from her thoughts. It was an innocent statement, really, but Mipha seemed to take it as more than face value. It took her a moment to adjust, and see Sidon’s face. A soft smile that betrayed a fondness for the subject of his statement.

“As a friend, or…?” Mipha let the question hang.

“I don’t think I can answer that with confidence, Mipha. Something is burgeoning, at the very least. I apologize. It seems rather imprudent of _me_ to be pining after the subject  _your_ affections as well.” Sidon said, seemingly realizing the implications of what he had said.

“Don’t apologize to me, Sidon. I have already made peace with the fact that Link did not return the feelings that I had for him, then or now. As it is, I only wish to see him happy.” A hundred years ago, she likely would have found a small bit of resentment in her heart, but now was not then.

They both lapsed into silence again, but it was a comfortable silence. One that spoke of a bond many thought long gone.

A hundred years had done much to dull the pain of loss for both Mipha and Sidon, but the ache remained for Mipha, and Sidon still found himself in quiet contemplation before Mipha’s statue more often than not. One would think that time would heal all wounds, but to the Prince and Princess to be, it only made the wounds easier to carry.


	3. Mipha's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mipha is awoken in the middle of the night.

_ Waterblight swung his spear with the precision of a Rito archer, impaling Link before he could have possibly reacted. A hundred years ago, Mipha would have been broken right then and there. Still, Mipha cried out as loud as she could. It was a small blessing that a spirit did not have to worry about shouting their throat raw, or of mortal souls hearing the cries of the dead. _

Mipha awoke with a start, a spirit calling her from her slumber. Her breathing slowed and she sighed quietly. Just a dream, thankfully. She looked around, regathering her bearings in the post-sleep haze. The luminescent stone walls of the infirmary greeted her with indifference. Mipha sighed again. Even after a hundred years, the Zora healers were as overzealous as ever. They had insisted that she remain overnight despite the fact that she had been drinking tea with Sidon less than a day prior. Honestly, she could heal herself just fine. A gash while sparring was  _ not _ something that required a hospital visit.

She felt the pull once again.  _ Mipha’s Grace. _ Link had gotten himself hurt beyond repair. That would be the third time within the week. Mipha closed her eyes and allowed her spirit to be transported to wherever Link was calling. For a moment, she was aware of the Rito’s Monument. 

As much as Mipha would have liked to admire the Rito monument for the first time in a century, keeping Link alive took precedence over her sentiment. Looking at Link’s broken body, he had probably been thrown by the angry Hinox that looked to be approaching. Needless to say, there wasn’t time to be admiring the scenery. If there was time, Mipha would have fussed a little more over Link getting himself into such a horrid situation  _ again.  _ But instead, all she could do was answer the call of her Grace.

_ It was my pleasure. _ Mipha intoned, healing with as much of her energy as she could have spared before her spiritual link was severed. The Rito monument found itself quickly replaced by a vase of flowers that Sidon had gotten her. It was not entirely unexpected that Sidon had begun  _ fretting _ again, but at least he seemed to agree that a sortie to the infirmary was a bit much. (Although Mipha had to admit, the wound looked  _ much _ worse before she had applied her healing magic to herself.)

Mipha found herself unable to sleep again. A century without slumber yet it eluded her like Link eluded death. At least at this moment, Mipha doubted that her body would not accept sleep even if it was forced upon her. Speaking of her body, she still found it somewhat amazing to simply  _ touch _ and  _ feel _ once again. The great majority of her tenure within Vah Ruta was spent in a state that she would liken to stasis, but she was mentally or spiritually aware of her surroundings. She was allowed to roam within, yes, but to take the step from perceiving to feeling seemed a step too far for a spirit. It led to her sometimes simply feeling the smooth stone ground, the soft velvety cloth of her bed, the somewhat clammy feel of her own skin. Tactility was something that she found that she had taken for granted before, finding amusement and wonder in all these physical feelings that had been denied from her for so long.

Mipha wondered if she would have been able to sleep even without the nightmares. Seeing Link when he was forced to call upon her Grace was troubling, to say the least. While it was only for a few seconds at most, seeing one of her dear friends seeming to find variety in near-death experiences did not make for easy sleeping. The latest encounter was still thoroughly impressed in her mind. Perhaps he had been travelling through the night. After all, it was still several chimes before many of the Zora would be up and about. She hadn’t noticed that Hinox eyes seemed to glow in the dark. And how… easily they seemed to be able to break small Hylian people.

Mipha swung herself out of bed and walked out of the infirmary. Hopefully the healers wouldn’t notice. Having Link at the forefront of her mind only seemed to beget worry, so she tried to find something else to occupy her mind, Mipha had no particular destination in mind, but found herself in front of the crystalline statue of herself. Sidon, of course, was also there in quiet contemplation, and he silently nodded as she arrived. She would have asked what he was doing at such a strange hour, but it wasn’t as if Mipha was doing anything different. Clearly, they both had something on their minds.

“What brings you out of bed? You aren’t hurting, are you?” Sidon asked.

“Link called my spirit again.” Mipha stated, ignoring the fact that she likely would have stayed in bed if she  _ was _ hurting.

“Oh.” Was all Sidon could muster. He awkwardly looked away from Mipha. 

“What was he fighting?” He quietly asked.

“A Hinox. He was… not in a good place when I healed him. I can only hope that he managed to slay it afterwards.” Mipha replied. It was a severe understatement.

“Where was he? He hasn’t been gone for too long, has he?” Sidon asked further.

“If I told you, would you go after him?” Mipha asked with a glance to her younger(?) brother.

“Maybe. I want to help him.” Sidon replied. “However, I’m not going to leave my dear sister here all alone.”

“He’s somewhere near Rito Village. I saw the monument when I was called.” 

“I see.” Sidon said. Turning back to the statue of the Zora standing next to him.

For a few moments, both were silent. Mipha found herself taking in her statue. It struck something within her as if she had only just now fully realised how much time had passed. This was an image of who she was then, not now. Even back then, she probably would have felt similar feelings. This statue seemed to represent what the people had thought she was, and not necessarily who she actually was. Perhaps if she was closer to the person engraved in the clear stone, Calamity Ganon would not have succeeded in his plot. It gave her a twinge of regret, but there was nothing that could be done now. As much as she disliked it, all she could do was put her faith in Link, and be ready to strike when the time to vanquish Ganon came once again.

Mipha chuckled.

“Have I said something funny?” Sidon asked, a smile beginning to form.

“Mm, no. I just realised that I came here to distract myself from Link, but that’s all that I’ve managed to think about.” Mipha said. “He is  _ far _ too reckless for his own good, challenging that Hinox.” She found herself laughing.

“What now?” Sidon asked again.

“It’s nothing, really. Just… he really hasn’t changed all that much from back then. He’s the same Link at his core. Always reckless, putting his duty above all else.” She smiled. “It’s something to sort of be happy about, I guess. I just wish that he wasn’t burdened by that duty so heavily. He barely allowed himself to rest.” At the very least, it brought happiness to Mipha that she was able to ease Link’s burden slightly. She only wished that he would allow others to help ease it more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link content should be back next chapter. Apologies for the massive delay.
> 
> This chapter was unbeta'd, so please let me know of any mistakes or of any critques you may have. Thanks for reading!


	4. Vah Medoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link challenges Vah Medoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'll try not to spend 2 months doing stuff other than writing now. Hopefully this doesn't suck too much.

The Rito Village was  _ cold. _ That was the first thing Link noticed. Until he had bought some Rito armor from the village he could feel the chill seeping into his bones. The soft down feathers did a fantastic job of warding the cold.

The second thing Link noticed was the  _ coziness _ of the town. Their figurative door was open to any and all travellers, everyone welcoming him with all but open arms. It was pleasant, especially after having to fight his way through several Bokoblin camps to  _ reach _ this Village. 

The third thing Link noticed was how  _ small _ the village seemed compared to the giant stone monument. It gave him a sense of perspective. The Rito monument seemed to match a  _ grander _ and  _ larger _ town. It was a little depressing, really. What had become of the town that the monument was built for? Was it because he couldn’t stop Ganon all those years ago? These considerations sent a chill down Link’s spine, deeper than the cold bite could have ever reached. 

At least he hadn’t died that many times on the way here. It was the small mercies in life. (Even if Mipha had to bail him out once or twice or five.)

Why this was on his mind as he gripped Teba’s back, he wasn’t entirely sure. Maybe it was to take his mind off the bone chattering breeze and bone breaking fall that lay before him. 

“Don’t bother aiming for anything covered by the barrier. It’s impenetrable.” Teba began going over their plan but by now, Link had heard enough of it to be able tune out. Cold protection, bomb arrows, shoot the cannons, and they’d be in. Or he’d be in, would Teba be granted access to the Divine Beast? And where was the entrance, anyways? Link gulped. Hylia, that was a long fall, wasn’t it?

At least it would be quick if he  _ did _ fall. One moment he would be in free fall, and the next, he would be back here with Teba. It probably wouldn’t even hurt. But If he fell, Mipha might have to see him… 

Link shook his head. He would just have to make sure he didn’t fall. All the way from Vah Medoh. To the ground. 

Link wasn’t afraid of heights, but it  _ was _ quite a long way up. Hopefully his arm strength would hold out.

Hopefully.

“Ready?” Teba asked, evidently having finished his retelling of the plan. Link hoped that he didn’t miss anything important.

Link patted Teba twice, and they were off.

\---------------------

Well, that didn’t take long. Vah Medoh shot him right out of the sky immediately. At least he found himself losing consciousness well before he hit the ground, and didn’t have to hear the surprised squawk from Teba. Small mercies.

Thank Hylia Mipha hadn’t attempted to save him this time. Whatever the reason, it was probably better that she hadn’t seen Link in… whatever state he ended up in. 

Link sighed. It was time to try again. At least the energy in his arms had returned.

\---------------------

Four cannons down and far too many falls later, Link saw Vah Medoh’s shield fade into the surrounding air. At least he lost consciousness whenever he fell. Having to wait out falling all the way back to Hyrule every time would have been a little much. 

“Well done, Link! That thing is history!” Teba congratulated Link. At least he wasn’t laying it on thick. Besides, it wasn’t as if he  _ deserved _ it.

But before Link had time to feel bad about receiving the praise, he noticed Teba groan in mid-air. 

“It seems like I got hit pretty good back there.” He groaned. Link moved to assist Teba but was waved off by the Rito. Link felt his insides turn.

“Don’t worry about me. I can make it back to the flight range. You head down to Medoh.” Link nodded, gliding down to Medoh with the grace of a small Hylian using a paraglider. 

As Link landed, he noticed the white Rito return to the flight range. Hopefully Teba hadn’t been hurt  _ too _ badly. Link would have felt himself beyond mercy if he got  _ another _ person killed.

Maybe that was why he was somehow okay with dying this many times. Link wondered how Revali was faring within Medoh. Hopefully he was doing alright. ‘Alright’ in the sense that he hadn’t gone insane after dying.

Hopefully the Revali now was different than the sole memory Link had of interacting with him, too.

\------------------------

Link had the fortune of landing next to the travel stone, yet to be activated by the slate.

Quickly, Link activated the stone, and Revali’s voice rang in his ears.

“Well now, I’ve seen that face before…” A smug voice rang throughout his mind. Link sighed. 

“I had a feeling you would show up eventually, but making me wait a hundred years it a bit… indulgent.” Despite not remembering anything about Revali, Link had a feeling they would get along like rain and fire. 

“You’re here to wrest control of Medoh away from Ganon, correct? If so, then the first thing you’ll want to do is find a map. Think you can manage that?” Link didn’t reply. If Revali was going to issue a challenge like that, Link might as well show it to the bird what he was capable of. 

As long as he didn’t fall off again. That might put a damper on his posturing. 

Link could already hear Revali’s remark along the lines of “Rather unfortunate that Hylian’s don’t have wings, hmm?”

\------------------

Three terminals. That was how long it took before he died for the first time. It was a little frustrating, failing in such a spectacular manner in front of the Rito. A Rito who was almost  _ certainly _ drinking in the fact that the ‘Champion’ hadn’t managed to survive  _ his _ divine beast. Hmph. How could Link have known that he would have been launched out of the metal cart right into a very hard wall? At least he and Revali were even now, both having died within these walls once each. 

Link didn’t hear Revali’s voice tinged with smugness, but he assumed that the blue bird was snickering under his wing. The Hylian gritted his teeth and continued the advance through Medoh.

\--------------------

Link couldn’t contain the smug smile as he activated the rest of the terminals without dying again. (Aside from a close brush with a giant hammer intended to push a button)

“That was the last terminal! Now you just need to active the main control unit!” Link was taken aback. Was Revali…  _ excited?  _

“I want you to take a good look at your map. There should be a new glowing point on there.” Revali continued. The slate beeped, mirroring Revali’s statement with a glowing circle atop Vah Medoh’s back. Time for the second battle with a blight, Link guessed. Well, fourteenth if he counted the number of times it had taken to defeat Waterblight.

“Well? Flap to it!” From excitement to teasing. Couldn’t have let Link go without a little remark, could he? At the very least he didn’t mention the cart incident. 

And he didn’t heap any praise onto him. Link was thankful for that. After all, Link hadn’t fully cleared Medoh yet, so it wasn’t as if he had even  _ succeeded _ yet.

\-------------------

           The blight emerged from within the main terminal, blue energy swirling around Link and the slate. 

“Good luck! That thing is one of Ganon’s own, and it plays dirty. It defeated me a hundred years ago... but only because I was winging it.” A hundred years to come up with that, huh? Link bit back a chuckle. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this... but you must avenge me, Link!” Link took a deep breath and steeled himself as best he could. It was time to start another battle.

Well, it  _ would’ve  _ been, but the Blight had a cannon that Link hadn’t noticed.

A very fast, very powerful cannon. It was surprising that he dodged the first shot. 

Before Link could even process what had happened, another blast obliterated Link’s shoulder, throwing him to the ground and almost knocking him unconscious. Something like  _ couldn’t these guys come with some warnings? _ Ran through Link’s mind before the familiar feeling of being healed surrounded him. Mipha. 

Link had completely forgotten about her Grace. He made a mental note to give her a hug as soon a possible.

“Great start, Link!” Revali chided. Any chance of a reply from Link was cut off by another blast from the Blight. The prospect of a battle with a peanut (birdseed?) gallery made Link want to stomp off Medoh and go free someone else first. But Link had a feeling that the Blight wasn’t going to let him leave until one of them were dead. 

Well, Revali hadn’t been lying when he said that the Blight played dirty. The sting of the healed wounds had barely faded before another blast came searing through Link’s chest. 

\--------------------

Link figured out the Blight’s weakness quickly. A well placed arrow would stop it in its tracks, allowing Link to get a few well placed attacks onto the scourge of Medoh. It only took a death or two to figure out most of the beast’s tells, too. And Revali had quieted after Link’s first loss to the beast.

After that, slaying the Windblight was a breeze. (Ha.) And before long, the Blight was fading from existence. The singed Hylian activated the main terminal, reclaiming Medoh for good.

“Well, I’ll be plucked. You defeated him, eh?” Rang from behind him. Revali’s face greeted him as he whirled around. He didn’t look smug in the least. More… relieved?

Link fixed him with a carefully neutral expression, partly to keep himself from saying something  _ quite _ unkind to Revali, and partly to see his reaction.

“You’ve freed my spirit! Who would’ve thought...” He continued. Link continued staring. 

“He… he does pack quite a punch, hmm?” he said, seeming more and more nervous as the one sided-conversation carried on. He opened his beak as if to continue, but instead of prodding, a soft voice came to Link’s ears.

“Link… Did you really die during that fight? Or were my eyes deceiving me with visions from my nightmares?” Link’s mouth fell open, expression openly surprised. Nightmares? 

“I see.” Revali looked down. A pregnant pause followed, and Link wasn’t so sure that this was the Revali from a hundred years prior.

“Re-” 

“How could you?!” Revali started, pacing towards Link. Was he… No. He couldn’t possibly be. Link didn’t even know that Ritos could cry like Hylians did.

“You were supposed to save Hyrule, save  _ us! _ Not… You weren’t supposed to join us, Link! You dolt!” Poking Link for emphasis. Despite his yelling, Link couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Revali. He doubted this was a side of Revali that anyone had ever seen.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to die too! H-how could you?! How could you die on  _ me, _ Link?!” He’d grabbed Link’s shoulders at this point. 

“I’m alive no-” Link tried to cut in.

“I HAD TO WATCH YOU DIE, LINK!” Revali screamed before deflating. 

“I had to...” Link found himself awkwardly standing as Revali collapsed into a sobbing puddle of Rito. What was he supposed to do? The few memories that Link had of Revali painted a much different picture of the bird. He was flying blind now, as the Rito called it. 

Well, the situation couldn’t really get any  _ worse,  _ so Link got on his knees and attempted to console Revali.

           “It's okay.” Link found himself saying as he wrapped his arms around Revali. The Rito was rather warm for just having returned from the dead.

           “Link…” Revali said between sobs. Link felt Revali’s wings wrap around him. Revali’s tears started to stain Link’s tunic, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Uh.. I’m here.” Link added, lightly caressing the shuddering bird. Apparently that was all that Revali needed to hear.

They stayed like that for a while, Revali silently crying and holding onto Link. Hues of red and orange stained the sky by the time Revali’s breathing began to even out. 

Link was still in a state of semi-disbelief. Had he and Revali been together? Mipha hadn’t mentioned it. Regardless, this wasn’t the reaction that he had expected from the Rito Warrior.

“Please don’t mention this to anyone else.” Revali said. It was the first words spoken in what felt like an eternity. He seemed to be closer to normal, wiping away tears and releasing Link from his grasp.

“I won’t.” Link affirmed. He felt colder now that he wasn’t wrapped in Rito.

“I… lost my composure. Ahem.“ Revali said with a wavering tone. It seemed that he hadn’t regained it, either. Link could already foresee more tearful conversations between the two, especially considering that there seemed to be a much more interesting past between them than he was led to believe.

He was surprisingly okay with the prospect of hugging and being hugged by Revali again.

“I guess you’ve proved your worth as a warrior. Allow me to bestow my Gale upon you.” A smug lilt had returned to Revali’s voice. Although it seemed as if he was using it as a very weak shield. He still seemed like a dam ready to burst open again.

“You don’t need to give-” Link began.

“Please. You’ve already given me far too much.  _ Do _ try to die less with this, hmm?” Revali said, tone not matching the bite of the words.

Link nodded, and Revali’s Gale was bestowed upon him. 

“Care to try it out? I didn’t spend my lifetime perfecting it for it to go unused, now!” Revali said with a smirk. At least he seemed to be less prone to breaking down into tears. Might as well take him up on the offer.

Link mirrored Revali’s smirk and crouched down, feeling the gale rising. After a moment, he felt a rush of air push him up and he opened his paraglider to begin gliding down from Medoh. 

“Race you down!” He called to Revali, a genuine smile burgeoning on his face.

“As if a cloth contraption could beat the Champion of the skies!” Revali returned, taking off and blazing by Link. It felt almost magical.

Maybe it  _ was _ magic. A landscape stained with the oranges and yellows of sunset, the Rito village framed by trees far below, and Revali’s blue contrasted against the sky. He was flying as if a century hadn’t passed. 

Link looked up towards the heavens. Hylia could write a pretty good play if she put her mind to it.

Something imperceptible had changed in the world. It felt a little bit brighter. When Link gazed down toward Rito Village, he didn’t see a monument echoing the past that had been destroyed. Instead he saw a mark of endurance, a sign that even after a century of struggling, pain, and loss, they could still live on. They could still  _ thrive. _


	5. Reminiscing With Revali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali can't sleep.

If there was one thing Revali knew by now, it was that dying made you remember all sorts of things. 

Well, maybe it was more a century long imprisonment on a divine beast that consolidated what memories you  _ did _ have. There wasn’t much to do up there apart from floating around and  _ moping.  _ And Revali didn’t  _ mope.  _ He contented himself by gazing upon Hyrule and trying to forget. (It wasn’t moping!) He had managed it, too. 

At least until Link had returned. All of those memories he had been trying to bury resurfaced, along with those damned feelings. 

Bah. Feelings made everything so complicated. Revali rolled over in his hammock. Why couldn’t it go back to the times when he could just dislike Link and be done with it? 

It had been so easy at first, antagonizing Link. A princess with her chosen knight, coming to request the services of  _ the _ Great Revali to play  _ side-kick!  _ Hmph. An old sword ‘chooses’ a short scrawny Hylian and all of a sudden he’s the big boss of all of the champions? It was a cruel joke! (Admittedly, he didn’t know what the Master Sword actually was for an embarrassingly long time. Training in archery all of your life tended to make you a bit lax in the legends of Hyrule.) Moreover, Link was never very impressed by Revali’s skills. Even the gale! A life’s work gazed upon as if it was nothing more than a sideshow! 

Revali rolled over again and rubbed at his tired eyes. Sleep was still proving elusive. He remembered everything vividly. Every single embarrassing thing he had done to try and impress Link.

He had started by incorporating a flip and twirl every time he greeted Link and Zelda in Rito Village. Link would have to be awed by the mastery of his flying form, right?

Of course not. Link was as stoic as always. Revali recalled an instance where he had twirled himself almost to the point of nausea and Link still didn’t acknowledge it as anything out of the ordinary. Zelda stifled a chuckle and went on about the official business that they had visited for. Neither of them mentioned Revali’s grand entrance. 

At another moment in time, Revali cockily challenged Link to a sparring match. He remembered believing that he would thoroughly trounce the Hylian. Oh, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

At least he’d managed to land a few glancing blows. It was a small victory compared to Link’s thorough one. The Champion seemed to find every opening that the Rito had and left none for Revali to exploit in return. Link hadn’t revelled in the win either, simply sheathing his sword and shaking hands with Revali at the end of the match. The archer wasn’t entirely sure if Link was being respectful or trying to show Revali up.

Of course, that meant Revali would continue to challenge Link. One victory was just luck, wasn’t it? Naturally, Link always defeated Revali. With each victory that Link took, it was more and more difficult to continue disliking the Hylian Champion with the same vigor as before.

For one, he was definitely the gracious winner than Revali had guessed he wasn’t. Only a small smile was worn upon his features whenever Revali yielded. What also surprised the Rito was that Link’s skill in battle managed to garner some appreciation out of Revali. Getting to the point of being rather entrancing. Revali shook himself out of staring at Link’s form with a start. This wasn’t a time for a distraction with _Link,_ of all people. Besides, this was someone he was supposed to _oppose,_ wasn’t he? Craziest of all, Revali started actually having idle chit-chat with his rival. Even though he disliked Link with most of his heart, talking to the Champion was so _easy_ compared to anyone else. Even then, he couldn’t bring himself to call Link by anything other than _Champion._

Revali stared at the worn ceiling of his little cabin, an inch away from giving up on sleep entirely. It was obvious now, but at some point, those feelings of antagonism had shifted. It had probably began well before he had finally realised it. But one event in particular had put him on red alert.

It had been another long day of sparring between the two. Despite the fact that Link was very clearly knowledgeable in swordplay, Revali hadn’t stooped to ask Link for advice just yet. At least the battles between the two were getting closer than before. Link had just forced Revali to yield for the sixth time when the bird noticed that sunset had began to stain the sky. “Looks like that’s all you’ll get from me today, Link! You got pretty lucky today, I’ll admit. Beat me five times, was it?” Revali said, prompted by the late hour.

Link chuckled. A rare sight from the Champion. Perhaps it was because Revali had used luck as an excuse for losing (again) to him, but Revali found himself taking a bit of pride in making Link laugh. Not many people in Hyrule could possibly have claimed that they had drawn a laugh out of him, could they? 

They had chosen to spar atop a nearby ridge that day, which left a frankly breathtaking view of Rito Village framed with a sinking sun, oranges and whites reflecting from the basin below. Revali couldn’t help but stand and appreciate the view now that the sparring was over.

At some point, Link had sat down on the edge of the ridge near Revali. For a while, both sat silently, contemplating the scenery. The occasional breeze reminded them that they weren’t looking at a painting.

“How do you do it?” Link asked. The question was sudden, and Revali couldn’t help but gawk at him before smiling.

“Whatever do you mean,  _ Champion?” _ Revali tried to tease. Usually, Link ignored the snark with ease, but for whatever reason, his shoulders slumped. Revali almost felt bad, another rarity.

“Your whole confidence thing. Ganon could return any day, doesn’t it make you anxious?” Link replied. 

“Oho, do you want  _ me _ to face Ganon now?” Revali snarked back. A smile crossing his face.

“Honestly? A little. I never really asked for the Master Sword to choose me, you know. It’s… It’s a little stressful.” Link said more towards the setting sun. For the first time in a long while, the Rito felt a little lost for words. His usual tactic of teasing his way through conversations wasn’t working. For a moment, he could only stand with his beak half open.

“Everyone wants me to defeat Ganon. The whole kingdom is riding on  _ me.  _ It’s just… I don’t know if I can.” Link continued. Ah. So the great champion was doubting themselves now? 

“Bah, get ahold of yourself. No one knows if they could do it. Not me, not anyone. Only a fool has  _ complete _ belief in themselves.” Revali surprised himself by saying something relatively motivational. To Link. Well, the entire kingdom and by extension Revali’s life was riding on the fact that Link succeeded, so he was just being a bit pragmatic. 

“But you-” 

“Me? Oh, don’t fool yourself. What kind of Rito can attain a complete mastery of the sky and wind without doubting themselves?” Revali said. Admittedly, it felt good to actually  _ say  _ these things out loud, too.

“You…?” Link was in disbelief, fully facing Revali now.

“Oh, come on. 16 hours a day, the majority of my life spent at a flight range?” Revali countered.

“But you seem so...”

“Confident? It’s called  _ acting,  _ my dear Champion.” Revali puffed out a bit. 

“Why? And... how?” Link asked.

“Do you really want to know? The reason why the Great Revali could spend his entire life training?” Revali asked. He was also asking  _ himself.  _ Was he really about to spill his guts to  _ Link? _

Link nodded.

“So that I might be good enough to save those I value, Link. My family… they were killed by bandits when I was still barely out of being considered a hatchling.” Revali began, facing the now twilight landscape.

Link’s eyes widened, but Revali continued.

“I still remember it. Me, a tiny Rito trying to ward off the attackers with a stick, getting thrown aside as if I were  _ nothing.”  _ His voice shook. Revali took a moment to compose himself.

“I was fortunate in a way. They decided to spare me, the one who was too weak to even  _ attempt _ to defend themselves. I’ve failed before, Link. I’ve sworn to never let it happen again. That has been my  _ life.”  _ Revali finished.

Link turned to face the landscape again pulled his knees up to his chin. He laid his head on his arms.

“ ‘m not ready.” Link mumbled.

“Neither am I. Yet we’re both being asked to defend Hyrule, hmm? I doubt that anyone is going to be ready for Ganon, not me, not you, not the princess. But… that isn’t a good reason to give yourself up now, is it?” Revali asked pointedly.

“I’m not-” Link seemed shocked.

“Then what’s all this talk about not being ready, huh? If you’re willing to give in, you may as well throw that sword into the pond!” Revali countered, pointing at the sword that never seemed to leave his back.

Link didn’t reply, returning to face the landscape. Revali sat himself beside Link with a huff. Perhaps he had been wrong in his first assessment of the Champion. Despite all of his ego, he couldn’t dislike Link. He was perhaps the only person that could understand Revali. After all, they were both seemingly designated by destiny to fulfill the role of saviour.

“Thank you.” Link said in a voice that sounded a bit more sure of itself. Revali almost felt like hugging the small Hylian, although he quickly shut that feeling down.

They both sat there until the twilight turned into night and the fireflies filled the air. Not that they minded. For both of them, it was the most comfortable they had been in a long time. 

Revali could point to that moment as the beginning of their unlikely friendship. Not that it changed much of his signature snark and sarcasm.

Soon, Revali found himself making the flight to Hyrule Castle to visit Link under the pretense of reporting on his Divine Beast fairly regularly. After all, it took the Princess and Link double the time to travel that it would take Revali to fly from Rito Village to the castle. Not that he didn’t like the opportunity to meet with his friend. The meetings, spars, jokes, and conversations that Revali had with Link had become his most valued memories on his century long imprisonment on the beast. They had been what he’d gone to in his darkest moments to keep him going, the vision of Link, his smile, his laugh… 

Revali sat up in his hammock, abruptly coming to a realization. He had feelings for Link, didn’t he? The warrior that defied Revali had somehow wormed his way into his heart, too. At least until Ganon had surfaced, and then… 

They had all failed. Some ‘Great Revali’ he was. Not even being able to oppose death on his own Beast. All that was left afterwards was just ‘Revali’, and he found that he didn’t have much of substance to look back on. A lifetime of training, a lifetime to master the winds, all for what? To wander atop the beast, bearing witness to the Calamity that unfolded in part because of  _ his _ inability?

At least he could share some of the pain with Link, who had by his count, died several times over. He had been so happy to see him again. For the first time in a far too long, he was ready to finally trade barbs with Link like before. Talk with possibly the only other person he could begrudgingly call a friend. And then…

Link had forgotten him. It was surprising that that was what had driven Revali over the edge. Not that he would ever admit it.

Revali buried his face in his wings and flopped back into his hammock. A century trying to forget, and yet memories had the habit of catching up to him. Memories of what could have been and what had been.

If there was one thing that Revali could swear on his life, it was that dying made you remember everything, good and bad.

Right now, he wasn’t so sure if it was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know about any way I can improve my writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Finally, breaking into some more story!


End file.
